The invention relates to a convertible vehicle. Such convertible vehicles have a roof, which can be folded and/or collapsed at least regionally and comprises several roof parts, which hang together and can be moved relative to one another. Side frame parts are assigned to the respective roof parts. They represent either a lateral boundary of a stationary roof part or are connected with one another over transverse hoops or the like. The roof parts can have a textile covering regionally or completely.
For four-seater convertibles of the type named above, at each side of the roof, the DE 196 39 567 A1 discloses the arranging of three consecutive frame parts, of which the front one, in the closed position, is supported on the windshield frame, the middle one assumes an essentially horizontal position for extending the roof in the region of the rear seat and the rear one extends downward at the rear and is held pivotably in the main bearing within the car body underneath the window parapet. When opened, such a roof is folded in Z-shape fashion and is stowed away. The rear parts of the frame intersect the window parapet at an acute angle.
It is an object of the invention to improve a convertible vehicle of the type named above, so that the headroom for the passengers is enlarged and the optics in the region connecting the folding top to the window parapet of the car body are improved, without significantly enlarging the space for stowing the opened folding top.
With the inventive construction of a convertible vehicle, the rear coupling axis of the frame parts of the rear part of the roof is shifted from where it is conventionally disposed at the main bearing into a region lying above and at a distance from the window parapet, so that the subsidence of the roof is decreased in the region of the rear frame parts. Due to the connecting frame part which, contrary to known rear frame parts, does not meet the window parapet at an acute angle in a direction opposite to the driving direction, the roof can be constructed so that, in side view, the roof region facing the side window meets the window parapet at an obtuse angle. With that, a softer transition is created between the roof and the car body. Moreover, this corresponds to a design element frequently employed in coupes with a fixed roof. As a result, the differences between the coupe and the convertible of a vehicle type are reduced.
The connecting frame part with the rear roof part is constructed in several pieces, so that the two parts can be swiveled relative to one another. By these means it is achieved that, when the roof is swiveled open, the connecting frame part does not assume an essentially vertical position and, relative to the rear part of the roof, a 90xc2x0 offset position. This would lead to a very low position of the opened roof in the car body and, with that, to a decrease in the stowage area. Instead, because the rear part of the frame can be swiveled relative to the connecting frame part, these parts can be stored in an almost parallel position to one another in the opened state of the roof, so that the height of the inserted roof is not increased relative to a conventional version.
Further advantages and distinguishing features are evident from an example of the object of the invention, described in the following and shown in the accompanying drawings.